


Your Highness

by purplemonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brief description of violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Sehun has the hots for his royal guard.





	

Sehun has the hots for his royal guard.

It’s as simple as that. For years Sehun has kept it between him and Jongin becauseof the obvious. Because he’s the prince. Because everywhere he goes, watchful eyes are trained on him. Because it is forbidden for a prince to be linked to someone else romantically, especially to a man. In this day and age, he has to be careful. Otherwise Jongin would be punished by the conservative and ridiculous rules they’re bound to.

But that doesn’t stop Sehun from maintaining this secret relationship with him.

Sehun thinks Jongin is the most beautiful person in the kingdom. He looks at him and he sees a piece of walking art. The way he moves. The way he talks. The way he just handles himself around him. Sehun stares at him like the way his mother stares at the fine pieces of artworks at the galleries she takes Sehun to. Like he's mesmerized. 

Sehun always thought it was just a teenage attraction. Jongin was assigned to him as a guard at a young age of 15. Sehun has many guards around him, being the only son and prince. But the king and queen wanted him to be comfortable and assigned him a guard that was the same age as him. Little did they know Sehun became too comfortable with this arrangement. 

Jongin is an exceptional guard. He's protected Sehun countless times. There have been many attempts. To kill the king. To get rid of the last heir to the throne. To cut the line of the Oh family. Many powerful men and women wanted the throne leading to security being heavy around the palace from any intruders. Sehun didn't like the guards following him. Except for Jongin. Sehun likes him. 

But Jongin is a guard and that's that. Jongin only talks to him when the need arises. Jongin is a quiet person and their relationship still seems one sided. Sehun would kiss him and press him against the door and have his way with him when they’re left alone. He had asked Jongin once if that was okay. And Jongin had blushed and said yes. Sehun has no doubt that Jongin harbors the same feelings as him. But a guard is a guard and Jongin doesn’t cross the line by speaking to him informally.

He calls him your grace. He calls him your highness. Sehun has told him countless times to call him by his name. But Jongin never does so.

"It's not right to call the prince by his name." Jongin told him that once. 

"Why not?" Sehun had asked. "We're of the same age." 

"You're the future leader of our country, your highness." 

"So?" 

"So it's important I show some respect." 

"You're still respecting me when you call me by my name." 

"I'd still rather call you my prince." 

Sehun had blushed at that. He likes that too. Jongin’s prince.

"You could quit." Sehun pointed out even if he didn't want that to happen. 

"I would never, your grace. I live to serve you." 

And Sehun had felt giddy when he heard that. Because he's selfish when it comes to Jongin. He wants Jongin to look at him and only him. He wants Jongin to serve him and not the king and queen. Just him. And even though Jongin has told him countless times he's here to stay, Sehun thinks it's still not enough unless Jongin surrenders himself to him. Completely. 

And there are a number of ways Sehun wants for Jongin to surrender to him. He has many ideas. Only that they remain in his head because they’d never happen. Not while Jongin only thinks of him as a master.

 

 

 

Sehun checks himself in the mirror. He's waiting for the carriage to be brought to the front. He's off to one of his mother's parties and the servants had just gotten him ready. 

Jongin is with him. Sehun stares at him in the mirror's reflection, wondering if Jongin likes the new robes the tailor made for him. He dresses to impress Jongin and yet Jongin doesn’t say much about how he looks. 

Tonight, Jongin looks amazing. He always wears his dark violet robes with his sword attached to his hip to show he's the prince's personal guard. But tonight, he's in all black and that somehow makes him look even more dangerous and attractive in Sehun's eyes. 

Jongin's eyes catches his and Sehun shifts his gaze to the collar around his neck. 

"Jongin, come here." 

Jongin instantly steps towards him. Sehun likes that Jongin answers to him and him alone. Not even his mother and father can order Jongin around. Jongin only responds to him and that always pleases Sehun. 

"Fix the collar around my neck. I can't see properly." 

Of course Sehun knows how to fix it himself. He just wants Jongin close to him and a reason for Jongin to touch him. Sometimes, Sehun likes that his life is in danger. Only because it has Jongin step inside his personal space. 

Sehun can smell the scent of Jongin's soap and shampoo as he fixes his collar. His fingers are slender and light and a shudder runs through Sehun when he thinks of those fingers mapping out his body. Many have died in Jongin's hands just from targeting Sehun. And it's a thrilling thought to know that despite the lives Jongin's hands have taken, he's careful enough not to lay a hand on him. 

"All done, your highness." Jongin says, stepping back from him. But Sehun pulls him back and kisses him on the lips.

The thrill that follows whenever they do this is addicting. Sehun kisses Jongin teasingly, although if truth be told it’s Sehun who’s teasing himself. He can never tell if Jongin likes his kisses or not. And Sehun doesn’t ask. But he wishes Jongin wasn’t so good in controlling his emotions so Sehun can at least know if he likes it when Sehun licks and bites and nips.

Jongin pulls away when Sehun pauses to breathe. Jongin tastes like berries. Sehun knows the guards have eaten dinner already before they’re to head off to the party.

“The carriage is waiting, your highness.” Jongin swallows. Sehun grins at how his voice had slightly cracked.

The carriage is brought to the front and Jongin opens the doors for him. Sehun gets in, followed by Jongin and another guard up front. Behind them, another carriage filled with guards follow. 

Sehun sighs at the entourage he's bringing. He should be used to it by now. But he still hasn't. 

"Is there something wrong, your highness?" Jongin asks. Sehun turns to him and smiles. 

"It's nothing, Jongin." 

The carriage is spacious. But Jongin and Sehun have always had the same broad and gangly built that their limbs brush everytime the carriage turns. Sehun would like to rest his hand on Jongin's thigh or have Jongin's hands touch his waist. The itch for Jongin to just touch him consumes Sehun sometimes that it makes him feel delirious.

They finally arrive at the summer palace and are ushered through the entrance. The rest of the guards stay behind except for Jongin who accompanies him. 

"I hate going to these." Sehun says under his breath. His mother's parties bore him to no end but it's not like he can skip out on them. 

"I know, your highness." Jongin replies. 

"I wonder if I should sneak out..." 

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. The king would have my head." 

Sehun frowns. "Your head belongs to me. Not even the king can touch you." 

Jongin lowers his head in acknowledgement at that. 

The party is lavish as always. Sehun's mother likes to convince the whole kingdom nothing is wrong and that everything's fine by throwing these kinds of events. It's to show the whole nation they aren't affected by the threats they've been receiving. The king had expressed his concern regarding such parties but like Sehun, the queen is tired of being cooped up at the main palace and this is the only way for the king to appease her. 

Sehun mingles with the lords and ladies, keeping a smile on his face and greeting them like he was always taught to. On the sides where the shadows are is Jongin, keeping a watchful eye on him. It's another reason why Sehun hates these events. It keeps Jongin a good distance away from him and Sehun doesn't like that.

The mingling continues. Until Sehun has had enough and makes his way outside the gardens. Behind him, Jongin follows. Sehun releases the tension on his shoulders as he makes his way further down the area. 

"Has the King and Queen arrived?" Sehun asks Jongin. 

"Not yet, your grace." 

"Then there's no need for me to return until they're here." Sehun says. 

"Your humble guard would appreciate if you return, your highness. It's not safe to walk around without a cover above your head." 

Sehun sighs and turns to Jongin. 

"Are you concerned for my safety just because I am the prince?" Sehun can't help but ask. 

Jongin lowers his head again in respect. 

"Not just because, your highness." 

Sehun blinks at that. 

"So if I wasn't the prince, would you still be concerned for my safety?" 

"Of course, your highness. You are important to me." 

Sehun is surprised with this revelation. He likes that Jongin had said this in front of him. He always thought he saw him as nothing more than his master. 

"Then would you call me by my name now?" Sehun asks. 

Jongin opens his mouth to reply, but then something catches his attention and he quickly closes it and then steps towards Sehun, sword already out in a protective stance. 

"Jongin, what's-" 

"Be still, your grace." Jongin says quietly. 

Someone is lurking in the shadows. Sehun can hear them. They're not at all loud. But in the stillness of the night and with Sehun used to the threats he's been facing, he can actually tell when someone is lurking around them, ready to strike. 

True enough, someone emerges from the trees and charges at them. Sehun is pulled behind Jongin so fast as Jongin goes up against him. 

Even if he's seen Jongin in action several times before, it still amazes Sehun to look at him as he brandishes his sword and fights. Jongin has the graceful skills of a fighter and Sehun is always mesmerized everytime he watches him move. He looks like he's dancing. He spins to dodge blows with precision and hits with accuracy. Every single time Sehun watches Jongin fight, heat pools in his stomach. Because it turns Sehun on to have this majestic human being risk his life for him. 

Sehun's heart races as he watches Jongin fight. It's not from fear. He knows Jongin will be fine. It's because Jongin is just so so beautiful in action and it's always a pleasure to watch him. 

His enemy is no match against Jongin and within seconds, the assassin lies in a pool of his own blood. Jongin turns to check on Sehun when he's done, when his eyes widen. Sehun, surprised by this, asks what's wrong but is cut off when someone grabs him from behind and presses something sharp on his neck. 

"One move and the prince dies." His captor hisses at Jongin. Jongin has regained his composure and stands there waiting. 

"Get rid of your weapon." Sehun's captor instructs. Sehun watches Jongin discard his sword. 

Sehun stays still knowing Jongin has something up his sleeve and will get rid of this man too. He does what the man tells him to do. He walks when the man pushes him to move and he stays silent when he's told to. 

And just as they pass Jongin, Jongin makes his move. He strikes with his hands and his legs, sending the man stumbling to the ground. Jongin then grabs Sehun, picks up his sword and deals with their opponent quick. 

Sehun ignores the bloody mess on the ground as he approaches Jongin at once.

"Are you alright?" 

Jongin nods.

"Yes, your highness. But we should head back. You're not safe out here in the open." 

Jongin takes his hand and Sehun lets him lead the way back to the party. Jongin's hands are warm and tight around his that Sehun wishes it took awhile for them to reach the venue. Because the moment they arrive, several other guards have taken Sehun under their wing, taking him away from Jongin so they could lead Sehun to his private room. 

Jongin has gone to make a report and Sehun is left alone. The king and queen visit him shortly afterwards, making sure their only son is alright. 

"I'm fine," Sehun tries to convince them. "It's just the usual attack." 

"And one we should not overlook." The King frowns. "For the duration of the party, you are to stay here and no one is allowed to enter." 

"What?!" Sehun exclaims, standing up from where he’s sitting on the bed. "What am I supposed to do here?!" 

"It's to keep you safe, my prince." His mother kisses him on the forehead. "We wanted to cancel the party. But your father said it would only show weakness. We've doubled security around the area and told everyone you have fallen ill." 

Great, Sehun thinks. He won't die in the hands of assassins tonight but from boredom. 

"Food will be sent here in a short while." The queen assures him. "Any requests you make must pass through us before anyone else." 

"Jongin." Sehun says at one. "Let me have Jongin in the room with me if I'm to stay here for awhile." 

"A fine request, my prince." The queen says. "Of course Jongin is to stay with you." 

Jongin arrives at once with servants bringing in food. Sehun looks at him for help, to get him out of here. But Jongin only ignores his stare. Sehun knows he’s siding with his parents, deeming Sehun safe by staying here.

The king and queen head back to the party while Sehun is kept hidden. Guards and servants are situated outside his doors and Sehun knows no one will bother him for hours. It’s only him and Jongin in the room.

"Your highness," Jongin starts. "If you would like to retire, I can leave." 

"Nonsense." Sehun waves him off. "But I do feel a little stifled. Help me undress." 

Jongin does so, untying his heavy robes for him. Sehun breathes a little easier when the first layer is removed from him and he wonders what's taking Jongin so long to untie the second one when he sees him staring at his neck. 

"Your highness is injured." Jongin breathes. He then leaves him to look for medicine in the room. Sehun stands to check himself out in front of a mirror where he sees a cut where the knife of his captor earlier was pressed up against him. Sehun hadn't noticed the cut before. But now that he's aware of it, he feels it sting. 

Jongin has a cloth and some ointment when he returns. It's the only thing he can find in the room for now, he says. He told Sehun he would look for a healer but Sehun forbade him to do so. Asking for a healer will only have the king and queen worried again and he'd rather not raise such concerns. 

Jongin has Sehun sit on the bed while Jongin kneels in front of him. Sehun stays still, looking at Jongin from the top of his nose as his guard fixes him up. Jongin makes sure not to press too hard, dabbing lightly until the cut on his neck is fully covered. 

"I apologize, your highness." Jongin says as he finishes treating him. 

"What are you apologizing for?" Sehun asks. 

"I believe this cut is my fault. If I was only paying close attention, you wouldn't have been held captive." Jongin lowers his head again.

“Jongin,” Sehun looks at the top of his head. “I’m alive.”

“Your highness was hurt.”

“Oh please,” Sehun rolls his eyes at that. “I barely felt anything.”

"Punish me, your highness." 

Sehun thinks this is pushing things too far. He tips Jongin’s chin up at him and makes his guard look at him.

"Why should I punish you when you saved my life?" 

"I wasn't doing a very good job of it." Jongin answers. This has Sehun frown. 

"Do you really think that, Jongin?" 

Jongin nods his head. 

Sehun sighs. The cut was barely anything harmful. Yet Jongin thinks that he deserves to be punished. 

"Alright." Sehun releases him and sits back. "If it's a punishment you want..." 

If Jongin is afraid of him, he doesn't show it. But his shoulders does tense up at Sehun's reply. 

"Jongin, look at me." 

Jongin tips his head up at him. He looks so beautiful on his knees, surrendering himself to his prince. Sehun's heart quickens at that. 

"As punishment, you only have to do one thing." 

"Anything you ask, your highness." 

"Very well," Sehun leans forward so his face is aligned with his. "Kiss me." 

This might not be considered such a harsh punishment. But Sehun knows Jongin always holds himself back when Sehun is kissing him. Like it pains Jongin to break the rules for him. This punishment should be fitting enough.

Jongin momentarily loses his composure as he blinks up at him.

"I'm sorry, your grace. I don't think I heard that right." 

"Kiss me." Sehun repeats. Their faces are close enough that Sehun could initiate the kiss himself. But he waits. 

"Your highness," Jongin says quietly. "What you're asking for is hardly a punishment." 

Sehun is the one that’s looking at him in surprise now. 

"You don't think kissing me is a punishment? Why?" 

Jongin lowers his gaze to Sehun's lips for a moment before returning to his eyes. The small action is enough for Sehun's stomach to jump in anticipation. 

"Your humble servant would want nothing more than to kiss you, your highness." 

Sehun can't believe what he’s hearing.

“Why don’t you then?” Sehun asks. “Everytime I kiss you, you stand there like a rock. You don’t do anything to reciprocate my kisses.”

Jongin turns red at that. “That’s because I am always afraid to do so, your highness.”

“What could be so bad about kissing me?”

“That I wouldn’t be able to stop.”

Something settles in the pit of Sehun’s stomach then. Just the thought of Jongin unable to stop kissing him makes Sehun want it even more.

“Then don’t.” Sehun says softly to him. Jongin looks at him carefully. “You have my permission to kiss me.”

And that was all it took for Jongin to close the gap and finally kiss him.

To kiss someone with such passion is something Sehun didn't know he longed for. A prince doesn't have many chances to kiss anyone behind closed doors, not when there are guards standing by everywhere he goes, though he has kissed a few people. So to kiss Jongin like this, for Jongin to make this move, like nothing else matters except this moment, is a delight that Sehun pulls him closer greedily.

"Your highness." The sound of Jongin's voice all breathless has Sehun’s heart fluttering. He wants to wreck him, make him surrender to him. Jongin has given his life up for him countless times and Sehun is feeling a little greedy that he wants Jongin to give it to him one more time. 

“You said you wouldn’t be able to stop.” Sehun frowns. This has Jongin chuckle and kiss him again, lips persistent and delicious that Sehun parts his mouth for him and welcomes Jongin’s tongue.

It’s a bold move coming from his guard. And Jongin seems to think so for he pulls back at once. But Sehun won’t have it as he leans back on the bed, bringing Jongin with him. Jongin grunts for a moment as they fall, but he doesn’t pull away.

Sehun has no idea where Jongin learned how to kiss like this. He knows just what to do with his lips, how to move them, how much pressure to apply. Jongin knows how to suck and Sehun is lost in all this lust.

Summer nights are hot and Sehun finds himself sweating from the last of his robes and from making out with Jongin. He can tell Jongin is feeling the heat too for his forehead is dotted with sweat when he parts to breathe. 

Sehun’s hand rests on the tie of Jongin’s robes.

"Jongin-ah," Sehun looks at him. "Would you allow me to touch you?" 

Jongin holds his gaze for a moment and then nods. 

"Is it really okay for me to touch you? Not because I am your prince but as someone who truly wants to touch you?" 

Jongin nods again and this time, Sehun doesn't hesitate to pull at the tie. Sehun tugs and then runs his hands down Jongin's robes. It untangles and Jongin straddles him so he can take them off. Sehun helps him, slipping his hands underneath all that clothing just so he can feel his skin. Jongin shivers when his fingers finally touch him. He elicits a soft sigh at that, a sound Sehun would like to be amplified throughout his walls.

Sehun knows it's too soon. But he wants to fuck Jongin. Sehun isn't very experienced when it comes to this. He's only fooled around twice with two of his friends. But Junmyeon has long left the kingdom to study abroad and Baekhyun was sent to be married to a daughter of a high lord. But Sehun knows how to kiss men and pleasure them. 

It takes awhile for Sehun to get all his robes off of him. But once he does so and Jongin is only left with his undergarments, Sehun stops. Because Jongin really is a work of art and he stops and stares at the view. Jongin is so broad and beautiful. He's built lean and muscular. It's still hard to imagine a man so beautiful, so graceful, so shy like this, capable of protecting him and killing people who threatens him. And yet here he is. 

Sehun's eyes travel down to his abs contouring his stomach, down to his navel and the trail of hair disappearing underneath his waistband. 

"Your grace," Jongin breathes. Sehun tears his gaze away from the obvious bulge in his pants and looks at him. Jongin looks embarrassed to have Sehun stare.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

Jongin blushes profusely at that again. “Your highness is being kind.”

Sehun rolls his hips upwards and Jongin tenses at the sensation.

“I’m not being kind. I’m being honest.” Sehun moves his hands down Jongin’s hips. “And impatient.” Sehun looks up at him. “May I taste you Jongin?”

Jongin’s eyes widen. “Your highness. You can’t. I’m only a commoner-”

Sehun reaches up to silence him with his lips.

“You’re not a commoner. You are mine. And didn’t you agree to a punishment tonight?”

Jongin swallows hard before nodding.

Sehun pushes Jongin down on the bed and settles between his legs. Sehun tugs at his undergarments and watches in amazement as Jongin’s cock springs free. He holds Jongin in his hand, warm and throbbing. Sehun then licks his lips and dip his head in, tasting him. He hears Jongin gasp, hands holding on tight to the sheets. Sehun thinks the world of his guard and for once, he wants to pleasure him. To give back to all the times Jongin protected him. 

Not because it feels like he has a debt to pay. But just because he wants to. 

Jongin's cock is thick and heavy in Sehun's mouth as he sucks him. He can tell Jongin is trying his best to compose himself in his presence. But Sehun thinks that's a little too late when he has his cock in his mouth. Sehun sucks and slides his hand up and down his length. He’s never tasted someone before. Junmyeon and Baekhyun were the ones who loved to taste him. It somehow feels strange. But as Sehun looks at Jongin as he bobs his head up and down, Jongin’s neck taut as he’s arching his head back from pleasure, the strangeness is gone and it’s replaced with a desire to keep Jongin like this.

He's getting a little too into it because Jongin is calling his name a little louder to get him to stop. 

"That's... That's enough, your highness." Jongin pants. "It's okay. You don't have to..." 

Sehun pouts. "But I want to. Will you not come for me, Jongin?" 

Jongin shudders at that. "The urge to do so is quite strong that I'm afraid of staining your face." 

Sehun chuckles. He doesn't mind really.

He moves up the bed and settles on top of Jongin, kissing him again and letting Jongin have a taste of himself. Jongin’s legs wrap around him and Sehun rolls his hips, rutting against him. Jongin gives off a soft moan. It’s a beautiful sound that has Sehun’s hips roll again and again until Jongin is panting and pushing at Sehun’s shoulders to stop.

“Is there something wrong?” Sehun asks.

Jongin shakes his head. “Not at all, your grace. It’s just that I’m…”

Sehun strokes his face. “I don’t mind. Come for me.”

Jongin shakes his head again, his fringe falling to his eyes. He looks so beautiful and Sehun just wants to ravish him like this over and over again.

“Not without you.” Jongin says. His face turns red at that again but that only makes Sehun bend down to kiss his cheek. Sehun would’ve never thought his guard was this bold and cheesy.

“I’ll be back then.”

Sehun heads to the drawers and starts rummaging around for some oil. The summer palace has been home to Sehun fooling around with Junmyeon before that he knows he left oil in here.

He does find some hidden way back in the drawer. He takes it to bed with him where Jongin has been watching him the whole time. He looks cute. He looks a little delirious and Senun is proud to have been responsible for that.

Sehun undresses himself infront of him and Jongin stares.

"Your highness is beautiful." Jongin breathes. Sehun would've called him out for not using his name if the compliment didn't make him feel so flustered. 

"Not as beautiful as I think you are." Sehun dips his fingers in oil. “Am I still allowed to touch you, Jongin?”

Jongin nods. “You can do whatever you want with me, your highness. Afterall, you're punishing me aren’t you?”

Sehun smirks at that. “Does this feel like a punishment to you?”

“A little bit.” Jongin admits. 

Sehun spreads Jongin’s legs open. “I lied. This isn’t punishing you, Jongin.”

Jongin swallows hard as oil drips from Sehun’s fingers down to the insides of his thighs.

“What is this then?” He asks, voice trembling now.

“Rewarding you.”

Sehun slips his fingers in very slow, careful not to let Jongin feel any pain. Jongin’s walls clamp down on him tight and Sehun uses his other hand to stroke his length. This seems to help as inch by inch, Sehun’s fingers are swallowed by Jongin’s ass and Jongin is writhing from his touch.

It takes awhile. But when Jongin is already accustomed to Sehun’s fingers and Sehun keeps on stroking him, Jongin starts moving, fucking himself in shallow thrusts. Sehun’s own arousal fills him as he watches the man who has been with him for years, the man who has protected him, cared for him, killed for him, take pleasure in what Sehun is doing to him.

Jongin’s torso is so long and Sehun reaches to kiss his navel and down to the tip of his cock. Jongin’s movements stutter at that and he breathes in and out deeply.

“Your highness, please.” Jongin begs.

“Please what?” Sehun kisses his tip again and moves his fingers in and out of him.

“Just… please,” Jongin pants.

Sehun pulls his fingers out of him and tells Jongin to get on his hands and knees. Jongin shakily does so and the image of him kneeling and submitting himself to Sehun has him dipping his fingers in oil again and stroking his own cock quick so he can finally take this beautiful creature for himself.

The first thrust in has Sehun biting down his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. He’s keeping in mind that there are a number of guards and servants outside his door. But that also has him trembling from the thrill of being caught.

The muscles on Jongin’s back dance along to Sehun’s every thrust. He’s breathing through his mouth, his pants and soft muffled moans music to Sehun’s ears. He wishes he could hear him louder. And Sehun makes a note that there should be a next time. Next time, he’ll have Jongin fuck him too.

Jongin’s ass is tight and firm around his dick and Sehun grabs a handful, pulling him backwards until Sehun is balls deep.

“Jongin-ah,” Sehun sing songs as he bends down to talk to him. “Touch yourself.”

Jongin shakily balances himself as he starts stroking his length. This has Sehun focus in moving in and out of him, bringing him to his peak.

Jongin’s movements then go off course. Sehun uses this opportunity to pull out and flip him on his back on the bed. Jongin is caught in surprise as he stares at Sehun. Sehun winks before bending down and taking as much of him in his mouth. Jongin gasps and that was all it took for him to come.

Sehun doesn’t stop sucking him until he’s sure Jongin is milked dry. Jongin’s hips lift up from his orgasm and Sehun holds him down firmly on the bed. When he’s done, Sehun lifts his head up to look at Jongin and smiles when he sees him look so spent.

“That wasn’t such a bad punishment now, was it?” Sehun smirks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I recall your highness said it was a reward.” Jongin replies breathlessly, a hint of a teasing smile on his face.

“Ah. It was.” Sehun grins.

Jongin sits up and lowers his head.

“Your highness still isn’t finished. May I?”

Sehun looks down to find his cock still painfully erect. Sehun nods and guids Jongin’s hand to stroke him.

Jongin’s hand is large, rough, calloused and perfect that it only takes a few seconds for Sehun to come. Jongin reaches forward to capture his moan with his lips. Sehun kisses Jongin lazily until he’s no longer panting from his own release.

“Jongin-ah…” Sehun hums in his ear afterwards. “You don’t regret any of this, do you?”

“Not at all, your highness.” Comes Jongin’s reply.

“Behind closed doors, it’s Sehun, understood?” Sehun says, grazing his lips to his.

Jongin nods, seemingly distracted.

“Understood… Sehun.” Jongin blushes.

Sehun, pleased by this, grins before he seals that deal with a kiss.


End file.
